Last Time
by Kang Seulla
Summary: "Dua hal yang selalu ada di dalam hidup manusia adalah Pertemuan dan Perpisahan." ChanBaek (gs for uke). Sorry for typo.


**...**

 **Last Time**

 **[ChanBaek]**

 _Italic menggambarkan flashback_

 **...**

Chanyeol merapikan jas yang dikenakannya. Mata bulatnya menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin panjang didepannya. Bibirnya dengan kaku mencoba tersenyum. Tersenyum karena kenangan pada setelan yang dikenakannya saat ini.

" _Aku yakin, kau akan sangat tampan ketika memakai ini, Chanyeol!"_

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana suara lembut, senyuman dan raut wajah wanita yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Bagaimana mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit ketika ia tersenyum, dan bagaimana bibir tipisnya yang mengerucut ketika ia memilih setelan yang pas untuk dirinya.

Wanita itu, wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Wanita yang membuat hidupnya berwarna. Wanita yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Wanita yang telah membalas cintanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali ketika merasakan air yang akan keluar dari sana. Air itu tidak boleh keluar – tidak boleh!

Ia melangkah keluar kamar, terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah undangan yang berada diatas meja nakas samping ranjang. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil undangan tersebut. Dirinya tidak dapat menahan senyumannya ketika membaca cover depan undangan tersebut.

" _Kita harus menuliskan kata-kata yang indah diundangan kita nanti, Chan. Lalu design undangannya juga harus cantik!"_

Ia membuka undangan tersebut. Senyuman tulusnya semakin terukir kala membaca kata demi kata yang terangkai indah disana. Belum lagi ketika mata bulatnya membaca dua buah nama dengan _font_ paling besar.

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _And_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

Nama dirinya dan wanita tercintanya. Wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya. Baekhyun.

...

 _Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wanitanya tengah sibuk dengan gaun panjangnya. Ia berjalan mendekat kemudian berdiiri dibelakang tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu._

" _Kau butuh bantuan?"_

 _Si mungil menoleh kemudian mengangguk. "Tanganku tidak sampai untuk mengancingi ini, Chan~"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian tangannya meraba punggung telanjang Baekhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada bahu Baekhyun yang terbuka dan mengecupnya pelan._

" _Aku tau, sayang," setelahnya ia menarik zipper gaun Baekhyun, membuat gaun itu melekat sempurna ditubuh mungil wanita cantik itu. Matanya menatap wanitanya dari pantulan cermin. "Sangat cantik."_

 _Wajah wanitanya memerah malu. Ia kembali terkekeh dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Menopang dagunya pada bahu sempit sang wanita dan mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam, sedangkan hidungnya menggesek leher jenjang Baekhyun._

" _Geli, Chanyeol~"_

 _Rengekkan Baekhyun selalu menjadi salah satu hal yang disukai Chanyeol. Maka itu ia semakin menggesekkan ujung hidungnya disana, dan tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat manja dalam dekapannya. Puas dengan yang dilakukan, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menangkup wajah cantik wanitanya. Menatapnya dengan dalam, penuh cinta._

" _Aku sudah tidak sabar, Baek."_

" _Tunggulah 1 bulan lagi, Chan..."_

 _..._

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mendapati ibunya berada di ruang keluarga. Ia mendekati sang ibu dan merangkul pundaknya. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan sendu sang ibu, Chanyeol menuntun wanita paruh baya itu kearah mobilnya. Dan ia mendapati sang ayah dan kakaknya yang telah berada disana.

"Chanyeol... Kau siap?"

Setelah menggigit bibir bawahnya, Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman kecil. "Aku siap."

...

 _Bagi Chanyeol, tidak ada yang indah selain Baekhyun. Itu semua berlaku ketika dirinya bertemu dengan wanita cantik itu. Dengan sebuah pertemuan yang konyol, ia akhirnya jatuh kedalam pesona wanita mungilnya itu._

 _Baekhyun itu bertubuh mungil, itu wajar karena dirinya adalah seorang perempuan. Yang tidak wajar itu – dia memiliki tenaga yang sangat kuat. Bahkan dirinya pernah harus masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan kampusnya hanya karena tendangan dari wanita mungil itu._

 _Saat itu, dirinya yang memang terkenal sebagai berandal dari jurusan biisnis bertemu dengan Baekhyun wanita dari jurusan arsitek yang biasa-biasa saja. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal – melihat wajah saja tidak. Tapi kejadian Chanyeol yang membentak seorang MaBa yang menumpahkan jusnya hingga mengotori tasnya itu adalah awal pertemuan mereka._

 _Chanyeol yang membentak keras dan mengomeli MaBa tersebut membuat satu kantin tersebut penuh dengan suaranya, hingga Baekhyun yang sedang belajar untuk kuisnya menjadi terganggu dan mendekati lelaki tinggi tersebut._

" _Kau ini laki-laki, berisik sekali."_

 _Ucapan Baekhyun yang dingin itu membuat Chanyeol semakin naik pitam. Seingatnya tidak ada yang pernah berani berucap sedingin itu dengannya._

" _Apa urusanmu?"_

 _Bahu si wanita mengangkat acuh. "Kau sangat mengganggu, asal kau tau."_

 _Kening Chanyeol berkerut kesal. Sudut bibirnya berkedut saking naik emosinya. Ia meninggalkan MaBa yang tengah menangis dan menaruh perhatian besar pada wanita bertubuh mungil yang telah mengusiknya._

" _Kau tidak tau siapa aku, hah?"_

" _Tidak."_

 _Kedua tangan Chanyeol menggepal kuat. Wajah tenang wanita didepannya semakin membuat dirinya marah. Dia telah mengangkat tangannya, berniat untuk memukul wanita tersebut. Namun, walaupun dirinya telah menggunakan seluruh tenaganya, wanita bertubuh mungil itu mampu menahan pukulannya dan membalikkan keadaan dengan satu tendangan pada wajah tampan Chanyeol._

 _..._

Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap jalanan yang basah dengan air hujan, membuat suara gemericik yamg khas ketika dilintasi oleh ban-ban mobil. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh jendela mobil, tepat pada tetesan air hujan yang membasahi jendela bagian luar.

Bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman kecil, entah untuk apa.

...

 _Setelah kejadian – Chanyeol masuk ruang kesehatan kampus karena tendangan wanita mungil dari jurusan arsitek semakin menyebar luas, Chanyeol semakin murka. Lelaki itu mencari keberadaan wanita mungil tersebut hingga kegedung jurusan arsitek membuat mahasiswa disana menjadi heboh._

 _Walaupun dirinya terkenal sebagai seorang berandal, wajah tampannya selalu menjadi pujaan para wanita dikampusnya. Sekalipun wajahnya lebam – seperti saat ini._

" _Dimana Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _Tidak heran dengan kepopulerannya ini, Chanyeol dapat mencari informasi tentang wanita yang menendangnya itu dengan cepat. Byun Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa jurusan arsitek semester 6._

" _Ta-tadi aku melihatnya masuk kedalam ruang 303."_

 _Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Chanyeol langsung melesat keruangan tersebut. Dan benar saja, wanita itu berada disana. Tengah duduk bersama dengan teman-temannya._

 _Langkah Chanyeol panjang-panjang mendekati wanita tersebut. Ia menarik tangan si wanita hingga ia berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengucapkan satu katapun, melainkan menatap wajah wanita didepannya._

" _Ah, kau..." suara si wanita pertama kali terdengar. "Ada urusan apa kau kemari?"_

 _Sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki phobia dengan suara dingin wanita mungil didepannya ini. Sehingga ia tidak dapat menahan geraman marahnya saat ini._

" _Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap wajahku."_

" _Tsh," decihan si wanita terdengar. "Aku menendang wajahmu, bukan menghamilimu, tuan Park Chanyeol."_

 _Tangan Chanyeol terkepal kuat. Dia mendorong tubuh mungil si wanita dan memerangkap tubuh mungilnya dalam tubuh tingginya. Tangannya bertopang pada meja sisi kanan-kiri tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir tertidur di atas meja – jika wanita itu tidak menopang sikunya dimeja._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!" desis Baekhyun pelan._

 _Chanyeol menyeringai seram. Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat panik. Panik dengan posisi mereka saat ini._

" _Kau harus tanggung jawab, nona Byun Baekhyun. Karena dirimu, wanita diluar sana tidak ada yang mau denganku karena wajahku yang seperti ini," ia semakin menyeringai ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menatap bingung kearahnya. "Kau harus menjadi kekasihku," setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol menekan bibirnya diatas bibir tipis Baekhyun yang terasa sangat manis baginya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia melakukan ini?_

 _..._

Jendela mobil dibuka perlaham oleh Chanyeol, membiarkan angin pagi bekas hujan membelai wajah tampannya.

"Tutup jendelanya, Chanyeol. Kau bisa masuk angin."

Suara sang kakak tidak dia indahkan sama sekali. Ia malah memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin dingin tersebut. Matanya bergetar. Bergetar menahan air yang mencoba keluar.

...

 _Chanyeol masih bingung kenapa dirinya meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya saat ini. Padahal apa yang direncanakannya tidak seperti itu. Bahkan saat ini hubungan keduanya akan menemui satu bulan. Mereka tidak seperti pasangan yang biasanya, karena tidak ada cinta diantara mereka – atau tidak ada cinta dalam diri Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol akui, dirinya telah jatuh pada pesona wanita mungil tersebut._

 _Ia memang selalu mengganggu Baekhyun. Mengikuti wanita itu kemana saja, selalu mengirimi pesan yang hanya dibaca oleh wanita itu dan selalu menjemput atau mengantar wanita itu dengan paksa. Dari situ, diam-diam Chanyeol memperhatikan wanita mungil tersebut. Bagaimana wajah cantiknya terlihat serius dalam mengerjakan tugas, bibirnya mengerucut ketika berbicara dengannya, mata sipitnya yang selalu menatap tajam kearahnya dan tingkah menggemaskan yang lain ketika dirinya mulai mengganggu wanitanya._

 _Chanyeol suka – sangat suka. Ia ingin melihat itu setiap hari. Ia telah kecanduan._

 _Dan Chanyeol bertekad akan mengutarakan perasaannya ketika hubungan mereka tepat memasuki usia 1 bulan._

" _Jadi, ku harap kita dapat bekerja sama, Kyungsoo."_

 _Wanita yang saat ini tengah duduk dihadapan Chanyeol adalah Do Kyungsoo. Sahabat Baekhyun sejak keduanya duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Wanita bermata bulat besar itu sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun dari segi fisik. Cantik dan bertubuh mungil._

" _Tidak ku sangka, lelaki sepertimu dapat jatuh cinta."_

 _Chanyeol berdecih malas. "Jangan banyak bicara, aku bisa memukulmu."_

" _Pukul saja. Aku tidak akan bekerja sama denganmu."_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berulang kali. Ia berucap 'sabar sabar'demi menurunkan emosinya. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membantunya menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Dia sangat gugup – dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa karena ini adalah pertama baginya._

" _Baiklah... Cepat katakan."_

 _Si wanita tersenyum, membuat lambang hati dari bibirnya. "Baekhyun sangat menyukai Strawberry."_

 _..._

Mobil yang ditumpangi Chanyeol berhenti pada sebuah bangunan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Berbagai rangkaian bunga terlihat menghiasi bagian luar bangunan tersebut. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil kemudian keluar dari mobil berwarna hitam itu. Mata bulatnya menatap sekeliling dengan sendu.

"Ayo, Chanyeol."

Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah sang ibu yang tengah menggandeng tangannya. Ia menghela nafasnya. ' _Aku siap.'_

 _..._

 _Chanyeol menatap hidangan serba Strawberry yang tertata rapi di meja makan. Dirinya benar-benar tidak yakin dengan rasanya._

" _Tenanglah, Chanyeol. Mungkin rasanya tidak seenak buatanku, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan mengecewakan."_

 _Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia dibantu dengan Kyungsoo membuat makanan kesukaan Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo dengan baik hati meminjamkan dapur apartementnya untuk 'dihancurkan' dengan Chanyeol._

" _Aku akan menyuruh Baekhyun datang kemari."_

 _Kyungsoo menghubungi Baekhyun, menyuruh sahabatnya itu agar datang ke apartementnya. Dengan iming-iming kue buatan dirinya. Dan tanoa menunggu waktu lama – karena apartement Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya berbeda tiga lantai, sosok mungil bernama Baekhyun menunjukkan dirinya di apartement sahabatnya itu._

 _Dan ketika mata sipitnya mendapati Chanyeol yang malah berada disana, ia tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya._

" _Chanyeol?" Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdegub dengan cepat, seakan ingin keluar. "A-aku menunggumu."_

" _Aku? Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kyungsoo?"_

" _Dia pergi..."_

 _Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan bingung Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan kecil Baekhyun. Ia menuntun tubuh mungil Baekhyun kearah dapur, menunjukkan hasil karyanya kepada Baekhyun._

" _Ini buatan Kyungsoo?"_

 _Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menatap dalam mata Baekhyun. Tangannya meremas pelan tangan Baekhyun yang berada di genggamannya._

" _Ini buatanku... Walaupun dibantu dengan Kyungsoo."_

" _Buatanmu?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia kembali menuntun Baekhyun agar wanita mungil itu duduk diatas kursi. Dengan cekatan, ia memotong cheesecake strawberry dan menaruh potongan tersebut diatas piring yang berada dihadapan Baekhyun._

" _Cobalah."_

 _Walaupun masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi – termasuk sikap aneh Chanyeol, Baekhyun memotong kue dengan sendok kecil dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah dengan pelan dan menelan kue tersebut._

" _Bagaimana? Ini... Kali pertama untukku untuk memasak."_

 _Baekhyun kembali menyuapkan kue buatan Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Ini sangat enak. Walaupun sangat manis untuk lidahku."_

 _Diam-diam Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega. Ia tersenyum kecil diam-diam._

" _Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Chanyeol? Kenapa kau sangat aneh? Kau tidak memasukkan racun dikue ini 'kan?"_

 _Chanyeol berdecak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Tentu tidak!" tanpa malu, Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan wanita didepannya. "Baekhyun... Aku ingin jujur padamu."_

 _Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Dalam dirinya kini sudah berperang, apakah Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang dipikirkannya? Wajahnya merona karena perkiraannya itu._

" _Aku... Aku tau pertemuan kita tidak baik dan hubungan kita adalah sebuah paksaan tanpa ada rasa cinta disana. Tapi... Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku – telah jatuh kedalam pesonamu, Baek. Aku jatuh cinta padamu."_

 _Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap dalam kearah Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya. Ibu jarinya mengelus pelan tangan Baekhyun yang berada di genggamannya. "Aku bukan lelaki yang romantis, bahkan untuk menyiapkan ini aku harus meminta bantuan Kyungsoo. Dan aku juga bukan lelaki yang berpengalaman, karena ini adalah yang pertama untukku. Maka dariitu, aku ingin memulainya bersamamu, Baek. Memulai kisah cintaku dengan orang yang aku cintai. Jadi, aku ingin mengulangnya dari awal – aku akan bertanya kepadamu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, membuat Chanyeol bergerak gelisah. Apakah Baekhyun marah? Apakah Baekhyun akan menolaknya? Apakah ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun setelah ini? Tapi dari setiap apakah apakah yang berada didalam benaknya, Chanyeol bersyukur karena setidaknya ia telah mengatakan perasaannya._

" _Bodoh!" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedalam dekapan Chanyeol. Memeluk tubuh tinggi lelaki dihadapannya, tanpa mempedulikan punggung Chanyeol yang terhempas kelantai."Aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu, Chanyeol bodoh. Kenapa kau harus menanyakan itu lagi?!" Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat bodoh. Ia tersenyum manis, membuat lelaki dibawahnya itu merona. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan."_

 _Setelahnya, ciuman kedua mereka terjadi diatas lantai dapur apartment Kyungsoo – dengan Baekhyun yang memulai segalanya._

 _..._

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan tersebut semakin dalam. Hingga tubuhnya berdiri dihadapan wanita cantik yang mengenakan gaun yang tak kalah cantik berwarna putih. Gaun yang terlihat serasi dengan setelan jas yang dikenakannya.

Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna putih. Menggenggam dan meremasnya pelan.

"Hai, Baek – aku datang. Kau sangat cantik hari ini."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Matanya menatap wanita di depannya dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Menatap tubuh mungil wanita yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya kemarin. Tubuh mungil yang tengah tertidur kaku didalam peti mati berwarna coklat. Mengenakan gaun putih pilihan dirinya sendiri – tanpa pernah dapat Baekhyun rasakan bagaimana rasanya mengenakan gaun tersebut.

...

 _Hari ini – tanggal 14 Juni, seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk kedua keluarga. Karena mereka akan menjadi satu karena pernikahan anak mereka. Namun kenyataannya, hari ini menjadi hari yang penuh dengan isak dan air mata._

 _Sejak satu tahun terakhir, Baekhyun didiagnosa oleh dokter memiliki tumor rahim. Wanita mungil itu benar-benar merasakan dunianya terbalik. Merasakan sakit ditubuhnya dan juga sakit dihatinya. Namun keberadaan Chanyeol yang selalu disisinya membuat dirinya semakin membaik. Dengan tekad kuat, dia ingin sembuh._

 _Baekhyun menjalani hari-harinya dengan semangat. Dia yakin jika dengan begitu, penyakitnya akan kalah. Dan dia juga tidak lupa untuk berobat kedokter dan juga berbagai pengobatan yang lain. Ketika Chanyeol melamarnya, ia semakin semangat menjalani hidupnya. Dia ingin hidup bahagia dengan Chanyeol._

 _Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tumor didalam tubuhnya semakin mengganas, hingga jantung dan paru-parunya mulai terkena dampaknya. Padahal hari pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol hanya tinggal menghitung hari._

 _Saat itu tubuh lemah Baekhyun tengah tertidur diatas ranjang pasien. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang sedaritadi mencium telapak tangannya._

" _Chan..." suara lemahnya membuat Chanyeol menatap dalam dirinya. "Aku ingin meminta satu permintaan."_

" _Apa yang kau inginkan, sayang?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Aku ingin, jika aku meninggal dalam keadaan sudah menjadi istrimu."_

 _Setelah perkataan Baekhyun, esoknya Chanyeol membawa seorang pendeta untuk menikahkan mereka. Tanpa gaun yang telah mereka pesan, tanpa bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi mereka dan tanpa musik yang mengalun indah mengiringi pernikahan keduanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Setelah keduanya telah melingkarkan cincin dijari pasangan mereka dan mempertemukan belah bibir mereka dapat sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan dalam, Baekhyun membuat ciuman mereka menjadi yang terakhir._

 _Wanita bertubuh mungil itu telah meninggalkan semuanya._

 _..._

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan lagi airmatanya. Ia membiarkan air mata tersebut membasahi wajahnya. Tangannya membawa tangan Baekhyun pada bibirnya kemudian mencium tangan Baekhyun, membuat isakkannya terdengar sangat pilu. Tangannya yang lain membelai wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia menidurkan kepalanya pada sisi samping peti tempat Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya.

"Baekhyun..." tubuhnya tersentak akibat tangisannya. Air matanya masih keluar dengan keras. "Aku mencintaimu."

' _Semoga kita bertemu di surga nanti, Baek.'_

 _..._

 _Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang kini berada diatas pangkuannya. Jarinya melewati Jari-jari Baekhyun, menggenggam tangan wanita mungilnya. Bibirnya tidak ada hentinya menciumi kepala Baekhyun – yang rambutnya semakin menipis._

" _Chan..." panggilan dari wanitanya dia balas dengan sebuah suara rendah. "Jika aku tidak sempat mengenakan gaun pernikahan kita-"_

" _Kau akan memakai gaun itu didepan altar nanti, Baek."_

 _Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan dekapannya ketika merasakan tubuh wanitanya bergetar. Ia memberikan bisikan-bisikan yang menenangkan hati wanitanya itu._

" _Tapi, Chan, jika aku tidak pernah memakainya – ataupun kita tidak pernah memakainya didepan altar. Apakah kita bisa mengenakannya saat pemakamanku?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Ada dua hal yang akan terjadi dalam hidup ini_

 _Pertemuan dan Perpisahan_

 _Sekuat apapun diri kita menghindar_

 _Dua hal tersebut tetap akan menghampiri_

 _._

 _Hal lain yang tidak dapat dihindari_

 _Adalah Cinta_

 _Sekeras apapun hati manusia_

 _Cinta akan tetap tumbuh disana_

 _Cinta dapat membuat hati keras itu menjadi lunak_

 _Membawa kebahagiaan_

 _Tapi cinta juga dapat membuat hati manusia semakin keras_

 _Karena cinta juga dapat membawa kesedihan_

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hm... Aku mau jujur disini. Mungkin ada sebagian dari kalian yang marah, yang kesel karena aku malah update cerita baru lagi dan engga lanjut cerita yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Sebenernya aku gak ngelupain cerita itu semua. Semua plot segala macem masih ada di otak. Tapi... Kalian bisa anggap aku lagi 'bosen'.**_

 _ **Bosen disini bukan karena udah males sama ceritanya. Tapi karena aku udah bingung dengan plot apa yang harus aku tulis disana. Semua kayak 'ngestuck' gak bisa lanjut. Aku udah coba mulai nulis. Tapi hasilnya gak maksimal dan akhirnya aku hapus dan coba ngulang.**_

 _ **Mungkin nanti dari kalian ada yang akan bilang 'gapapa, yang penting update.' Bagi aku itu gak bener. Karena disini aku ingin ngasih bacaan yang tervaik buat kalian – walaupun kenyataannya aku juga masih harus banyak belajar. Dan juga, aku gak mau bikin kalian jadi orang yang 'munafik' disini kalian bilang gapapa, tapi ketika hasil chapter itu gak sesuai ekspektasi, kalian akan kecewa dan berbalik menyalahkan aku. Aku gak mau hal itu terjadi.**_

 _ **Lalu untuk alasan kenapa aku sering membuat cerita baru. Jujur aku lagi enjoy buat cerita oneshoot begini. Dan karena aku enjoy, semua mengalir gitu aja.**_

 _ **Disini aku mau minta maaf buat kalian yang mungkin kecewa atau biasa aja dengan alasan yang aku buat. Atau yang ngerasa ini terlalu berlebihan atau lebay. Jujur aja, dengan kalian yg selalu nanya kapan cerita ini itu dilanjut, aku jadi kepikiran dan ngerasa bersalah sama kalian yg udah nunggu cerita itu.**_

 _ **Aku mohon sedalam dalamnya *bow**_

 _ **[Buat kali ini, aku update bareng sama para author-author kece. Lolipopsehun, Parkayoung, Dobbyuudobby, Railash61, Pupuputri92, Kimji. Jangan lupa cek juga story mereka ya^^]**_

 _ **Last, mohon maaf untuk Typo dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak di kolom review. Thank you^^**_


End file.
